Fallen Hour
by slbunnies
Summary: Someone unexpectedly saves the day and Harry doesn't know why.


_**Fallen Hour**_

* * *

slbunnies

Disclaimer – Nothing is mine. Joanne Kathleen Rowling owns all and she thought everything all up, even though everyone else wishes they did. No profit on my behalf or anyone else's behalf are being made. No copyright is intended. It's just my sick little fantasy.

Pairing – Harry/Draco, Other/Other

Rating – M

Categories – Romance, Angst, Drama, Slight Humor

Warnings – Slash

Summary – Someone unexpectedly saves the day

* * *

Part 1 – Revealed

Chapter I – Mission

Wordlessly sitting on the oversized chair that was situated in the drawing room of the manor, Draco crossed his arms, kept his chin lowered and eyes raised. He did this in some hope that he might be able to see everything that transpired between his father and a certain Dark Lord's minion. As they spoke about 'certain vital matters' that he was not intended to know about, Lucius had not made Draco leave the room as Wormtail swept through the fireplace unannounced. Instead, he had incased the perimeter in which they stood with a Silencing Charm, disallowing his son to hear the conversation proceeding. It felt terrible to be left out of the loop. Following the movement of a hand reaching into robes, bringing out a plain, walnut colored wooded box with dark green letterings on the top side of it, Draco's chin lifted as he tried to read the words without drawing attention to himself. Wormtail swiftly handed the box over to Lucius as he detected the movement of the younger Malfoy. Draco almost began pouting but caught himself at the thought of the beating he would likely receive if he were seen with the expression on his face. Fearing punishment, he let his chin drop down to his chest once more and stayed motionless, waiting for the end of their shifty business. After obtaining the box, his father took down the Silencing Charm and led Wormtail over to the fireplace. Draco watched through his bangs that now hung loosely over his eyes as Wormtail stepped into the fire and threw down the Floo Powder, the flame consuming his image as he was taken away to the destination he had yelled out, "The Dursley's!"

As he watched the night arrive through the solitary window in his bedroom, he saw that the sun was just setting below the tops of the houses, the sky darkening as the light made it's departure. Once the streetlights snapped on and were the only luminosity to be seen excluding the lights from the other houses and the stars, Harry let the curtains drop to cover the window. He stood there a few moments longer and then, taking a deep breath, turned around to head downstairs, hoping that he wouldn't get caught sneaking into the kitchen for a snack. He crept down the stairs, stepping over the one that creaked, rounded his way about the counter, and stopped in front of the refrigerator, wand out.

There had been a situation about a week prior, where Dudley had gotten rather aggressive. He had thrown Harry through the windshield of Vernon's car. Of course his aunt and uncle believed it had all been Harry's fault for pulling his wand out in pure daylight and screaming at Dudley. And, the Dursley's never cared when he had told them that their fat 'precious Diddykins' had been ruthlessly trying to bend Harry's arm the opposite way it was supposed to bend. Harry had spent two weeks with a muggle cast on his left arm, his left leg, and with five broken ribs before Remus came to visit and he was healed properly. Thanks to the scruffy but kindly man, Dumbledore became aware of these events and Harry became the first wizard allowed to use a wand outside of school while underage, under certain circumstances of course. Any time he used his wand the ministry would still know, so it was only when he was in danger or under duress that he could use magic. Safety, that was all it was. Harry might have had luck defeating Voldemort many times, but with no wand and against an opponent that weighed more than thrice his own… well, he was practically helpless.

But as he stood there now sorting through the refrigerator, his guard was let down and he unfortunately did not take notice of the movement throughout the kitchen. Pulling out the bread as silently as he could he was not prepared for the force that propelled him off his feet and onto the ground. Knocked out by the impact of his head to the floor he was swiftly taken away from his summer home and into safety.

Kneeling, ready to be struck once more, Wormtail trembled at the fear of Voldemort's wrath. The dark wizard stood towering over him, a menacing glimmer in his red, slit eyes. He waited; eyes shut tightly he was surprised at not being struck once again. Most times, when he had done wrong, no matter how menial and unimportant the task, he would be beaten or be given the Crutiatius Curse until he was screaming out his pain. This threatening silence frightened him more so than if he had of simply continued hitting him. Mustering up a tiny spot of courage, being from Gryffindor house he was entirely spineless, he opened his eyes, whimpering at the cold but reserved look on his master's face.

"Why have you, yet again, failed to do as I've asked of you? I give you such simple a task of retrieving the boy from his own home where he has a feeling of safety… and you continue to be a complete and miserable disappointment." Wormtail knows what is coming next. He knows the Great Lord will say it was his last chance and that he has yet to prove his worth. He has heard it all before. "You have let me down Wormtail and this should have been your last chance to prove your worth to me. But," he paused, "you are useful yet. So, I will spare you."

"Thank you master." Wormtail pathetically cowered.

"Now explain to me in detail what transpired so that I may figure out the reasoning of your lack of competence in capturing the famous Harry Potter and bringing him here to me."

Wormtail simpered.

Lord Voldemort forcefully entered his mind.

_Wormtail shivered as he hid by the bushes under the kitchen window, leg cramping as he tried with effort to keep still, hoping the fat young man in the kitchen would hobble off to bed soon so that he could sneak in to capture Potter when he awoke, hopefully before the others. He had sat there almost all day long waiting for an opportune moment to steal away into the immaculately clean house and detain Mr. Potter quickly and silently. But, that had unfortunately not happened. Roughly an hour after having to wait, his chance was purloined by someone who had knocked Potter out and had Apparated away with him in tow as Wormtail lay on the floor humiliated once again by the ruin of his mission._

* * *

He swept the fringe of hair away from the boy's closed fluttering eyes, sighing in a well deserved deep breath, and then quite suddenly let his hand fall to the pillow underneath. The steps became louder. With panic in his face, breath caught in his throat, he jumped off the bed and ran to the door of his room. Waiting for the steps to get closer he suddenly swung the door open knowing it would hit the person on the other side. What he didn't know was that the person on the other side was his mother.

"What in hell's name are you trying to do Draco?" His mother asked fiercely as she narrowly avoided the door. She glared at him and pushed him out of the way and stepped into his room suspiciously. "I came up here because I heard noises and you are supposed to be in bed. What could you be up to at this ungodly hour?" She glanced around trying to spot out evidence of any misdeeds, completely ignoring the bed. That is until, the person her son was hiding IN his bed let out a low groan. Shocked, Narcissa's first conclusion was that Draco had a girl in his bed and she rounded on him disappointedly with much anger resonating in her voice.

"Now you are sleeping with girls in my house! How dare you bring some harlot into this place! What has become of you?"

Draco knew he was completely screwed. His mother, utterly furious with the whole situation, strode over to the bed and pushed back the covers to examine the so-called 'harlot' only to find a boy gracing her son's bed.

"Oh…my."

"It's not what it looks like mother," Draco begged her to listen.

"Then please, pray-tell, what is this all about? You're sleeping with a – a," she stuttered, feeling quite confused.

"It's Harry Potter, mother." Draco blurted out.

"You're sleeping with Harry Potter!" She shrieked uncharacteristically.

"No, mom! Quite down. Please."

"I'm getting your father."

Draco yanked at her arm, causing her to fall onto the foot of the bed. At this she seemed to not know what to do.

"I rescued him, okay. I had to because they were after him again. Please… please don't tell father. He'll kill me. Do you want him to kill me, Mother? Do you?" Desperation was poured out in every word he said.

Narcissa held her head in her hands and let out a long sigh.

"No, I won't tell Lucius. But, Draco, what have you got yourself into?"

"Lots." He replied.

Harry rolled over and screamed.

"Quite him Draco! He'll wake your father for sure."

"Silencio!"

Harry struggled to get up off of the bed, restrained by Draco now sitting atop him, pressing his arms down onto the bed. Harry squirmed and then suddenly regretted it when he felt himself harden and press into Malfoy's arse. 'Oh my god!' he thought to himself.

"Shit!" he said out loud.

Draco ignored him, not entirely sure why his silencing charm did not keep it's affect. And his mother left the room as she heard Lucius yelling for 'peace and quiet'. Hopefully his mother would deal with his father without any problems, but for now the only other problem was that he was holding Harry Potter prisoner at the moment and it was starting to become very difficult to hold him down. Especially when he was pressing his cock against Draco's rear end.

"Potter." He said quietly, staring into the boy's eyes, trying to hold his attention.

"Yes, Malfoy?" Harry replied, voice shaking.

"Could you please stop trying to escape and not scream?"

"Oh, I don't know," Harry said, "why are you holding me captive?"

Calmly, Draco gulped in some much needed air. "A situation you may or may not know about has occurred and I decided, 'Hey, I'm going to save Potter's arse' because you probably didn't know about it. And so here you are now, underneath me, in my house because I saved you."

Harry highly doubted that and decided that screaming was a possibility he should continue working with.

Just as he opened his mouth to do so, Draco's came crashing down on his, tongue sliding in. 'Oh my god!' Harry thought once again in his head. He responded immediately to this attempt of a kiss, pressing himself into Draco as much as he could, moaning into his rival's mouth for some form of release. Draco pulled away slowly at the sound.

"You're quite the screamer aren't you?" Draco asked.

Harry's eyes fluttered open. A quick flush spread across his face.

"Just believe me." Pleaded the blonde.

"Only if you let me go."

Draco didn't even hesitate. He had no more doubt in his mind that Harry wanted him and felt that, just hopefully, because of this Harry might actually stay and listen. He slowly removed himself from his position on top of the other boy. Harry blushed and quickly sat up.

Draco figured getting straight to the point would probably be the best idea for these turn of events and explained everything as fully as he could. Harry nodded. He had remembered seeing someone peering through the window while he was making his way down stairs but hadn't been sure. He had also been very sleepy. This confirmed that it had been Wormtail.

"Thank you." He said, shocking the Slytherin sitting beside him.

Harry blushed again.

Narcissa entered the room once more, taking in the sight of the two boys blushing at each other and the disheveled look of both. Not to mention the swollen lips.

"Oh my." She said for the second time that night.

"Mother! Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Draco," she said as she walked over and patted his shoulder lovingly, "He is back to sleep. Dear Severus is wonderful for something at least…" She held up a now empty potions bottle.

"You drugged him?" Harry asked, astonished.

Narcissa glanced his way. "In his tea. Now, Draco dear… I'm afraid you cannot stay here anymore. It's only a matter of time before your father, or someone… even more devastating, finds out about you helping this Potter boy. Run away! Quickly."

Draco embraced his mother, fully aware that she was right. He would leave in the morning, merely a few hours away, to Severus' house – he was sure to be safe there. He just wasn't going to tell Harry. Merlin knew that he would definitely not like that fact, even if Harry already knew that he had to go wherever Draco was going he would not agree. But, he couldn't very well go home now and it was their safest bet

* * *

Draco had been right about Harry's protestations.

"Snape's? Oh my god! You're serious aren't you?" Harry glowered at Draco. "We're staying at Snape's?"

Draco shook his head.

"Harry, you're already in his house, okay? So, quit fussing."

"But… Snape's!"

"Look Harry, he's not here and he's not going to be here, okay?"

Harry was still skeptical.

"It's too close to school time for him to be home. He's already up at Hogwarts and he knows I'm here because I was planning on coming here for the last week of holidays anyway. Just relax. You only have to put up with me for one weeks and then we can go back to ripping each other's throats out at school."

Harry looked at him blushing again. "What if I don't want to?"

Draco mistook what he said. "Look, I'm not forcing you to stay…"

"What if I don't want to fight?" Harry interrupted.

Draco gulped.

"Then we don't have to."

The first night spent at the Snape's residence was relatively silent, except of course when Harry stumbled into a cauldron, cursing a dozen profanities, and then when he also tripped on a rug at the top of the stairs and came crashing down with a loud shout. Not to mention when he was in bed sleeping in the middle of the night and Draco decided to 'sleepwalk' into his room and curl up with him, naked. All in all, Harry was frustrated and instantly blamed the house, deeming it to be evil. The raging hard-on he couldn't get rid of didn't help him sleep either.

"Mmm… oh…" Harry bucked on top of his bed, sweat sticking to his body, eyes closed in pleasure. He had been hard when he had woken up and he was pretty sure he had remembered something about a certain person in a wet dream. He stroked himself roughly, panting at the exertion. He spread his legs wider, pumping his hips franticly. He was almost there. "Oh… fuck… oh god… mmm… ya."

He heard the door open.

Even though he was so close to orgasm, he stopped. A flush ran down his entire body. He was almost 100% sure Draco had just walked in on him. What a picture he must make, fully naked, spread out on his bed, with his cock in his hands. He couldn't move though. He was basically paralyzed until he realized he should look at the door to see if Draco was still there. He wasn't. Harry sighed, releasing a big whoosh of air. Suddenly, lips are pressed against his own, hands running up and down his body, horny blonde Slytherin proceeding to join in.

"Drac…OHH!" Harry yelled as warm fingers wrapped around his pulsing cock, stroking in long, hard, smooth motions. "Fuck. Oh! Oh!" His neck was being kissed tenderly. He felt so good! It was electric. Draco's soft body melded into his own and he felt a cock just as hard as his own rub against his leg. He was going to come very, very, soon, he could feel his body starting to go into convulsions, could see his vision blurring together. "DRACO!" He yelled into the room as his orgasm ripped through him. He felt something sticky spurt onto his thigh barely a second later.


End file.
